1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for patching channels of an audio network and channels of each audio device in a network audio system including a plurality of audio devices connected to the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an audio system has been implemented by connecting a plurality of audio devices through an audio network through which an audio signal can be transmitted and received in real time and performing allocation (patching) of channels of each device and transmission channels of the audio network. The audio devices connected to the audio network include a device for inputting an audio signal, a device for performing signal processing, a device for outputting an audio signal, etc. These devices are mostly provided as separate units and signal patching between the devices is complicated.
FIGS. 9A and 9B illustrate examples of conventional patch screens. Specifically, FIG. 9A illustrates a screen for setting an output patch of a mixer (DSP) (see chapter 3 “Audio Connection and Patching” of Non-patent Reference 1). “MIX 1” to “MIX 16” vertically arranged at the left side of FIG. 9A denote respective channels of mix buses in the mixer. Signals of the mix buses are allocated to channels, in which black circles are set, among the channels of a card inserted in an output-side slot of the mixer. An index 901 of “SLOT OUT” represents output-side slots, “1” of index 902 represents a card inserted in a slot #1, “1” of index 903 represents a port 1 of the card. For example, a signal of MIX 1 indicated by index 904 is patched to ports 1 and 9 of the card of the slot #1.
FIG. 9B illustrates an example screen for setting an input patch of a mixer. An index 921 of “AD IN” represents an analog/digital (AD) input card and “1” of index 922 represents a port 1 of the AD input card. For example, as denoted by index 923, an input signal of the port 1 of the AD input card is patched so that it is input to an input channel CH1 of the mixer.    [Non-patent Reference 1] “CSID CONTROL SURFACE Operation Manual (Basic Operations),” Yamaha Corporation, 2002